


Hands

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting next to Clint on the Quinjet, Phil Coulson found himself looking at the archer's hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the gif-set that insired this drabble.](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/post/52069695989/meljoyaz-jeremy-renners-hands-a-love)

Sitting next to Clint on the Quinjet, Phil Coulson found himself looking at the archer's hands as they rested, relaxed on his knees, as if Clint had simply dropped them there, planning to pick them up again later. Phil could see the thick calluses on the middle and index fingers of his right hand, interrupting the long smoothness. Phil knew well the strength of those fingers, but looking, as if for the first time, he wondered suddenly if they would also touch gently, delicately. If they would glide smoothly over warm skin, if they would stroke and tease and caress.


End file.
